


A Hero Rises: A Coulson Story

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter References, Agents of SHIELD, Awesome Peggy Carter, Awesome Phil Coulson, Captain America: The First Avenger, Family, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Friendship, Marvel Universe, Mother-Son Relationship, Phil Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Strength, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: I love the fan theory that Coulson is secretly Peggy and Steve`s kid. So I ran with that theory and created this story. So, this is Phil`s origin story, how he went from the son of an avenger to a hero himself. All of it I made up since there isnt much of Coulson`s backstory in the show. So I will detail his life, in the way that I think he might have been.  This Steve and Peggy are married and there son  is a bit too much like his father was before the serum. He gets sick very often and is very weak. His parents tend to be very careful with him and he doesnt get to live a very typical life. He dreams of one day being a hero like his father, his biggest idol. More than anything he would like to work for shield one day. When his father and older sister see that he is more capable then they thought they help him to become the hero he dreams of being.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Kudos: 3





	A Hero Rises: A Coulson Story

Philip sat his bed tucked under the covers with his face red and his body sweating. He had a stack of homework on his bedstand, that he hadn’t done yet and a bookshelf full of mystery novels to keep him busy. He was a small and skinny child with light brown hair and big brown eyes. He was dressed in cowboy PJs and clung to a stuffed Mickey Mouse doll. He was seven years old. He had short dark blonde hair and big brown eyes.

His father, Steve, entered the room with a tray holding a bowl of cereal and a medicine bottle, orange juice.

“how you are feeling, Phil?” Steve asked him, his voice filled with concern.

“I`m fine, dad, a lot better. Like a hundred times better!” Phillip told him. He pulled the covers off of himself and stumbled out of bed. “I`m not sick anymore, I want to go back to school, dad.”

Steve shook his head vigorously.

“You’re staying home, last time we checked you had a very high fever.” Steve replied. “If you go to school, you’re going to get all the other kids sick. So get back in bed.”

Phil coughed hard, a loud hackling kind of cough.

“I’m fine now, I promise.” Philip whined, he coughed again.

Steve placed the tray onto the floor. He picked up his son and placed him back on the bed. His son pouted, and looked at his father with distaste, as Steve placed the covers over Phil`s body. Philip started coughing again and when he stopped his father sat next to him. He put his hand over his son’s forehead.

“Your burning up, bud.” He told him. he picked up the food tray and placed it onto the nightstand. He opened the bottle of medicine and began to poor the liquid onto a spoon.

“I`m tired of being in the house all the time! this is the 12th time sick day this month, why am I the only one who gets sick all the time?”

“Its just how you are, you were born with a weaker immune system.”

“what does that mean?” Phillip asked, coughing again. He looked at his father with a puzzled look.

“it means your body can’t fight off all the germs and sickness`s as easily as other bodies can.” Steve answered. He held the spoon out to his son. “open up.”

Phillip pouted but did as he was told. Steve feed him the medication and then handed him the juice from the tray.

“Amy doesn’t get sick, she`s always healthy. She gets to play with her friends and play sports. She can even run really fast like you.”

“Your sister was born with the super serum gene, sadly you were born with some of the aliments I had before I took the serum.”

“lucky me.” He replied sarcastically.

Steve got the cereal bowl and a spoon and handed it to his son.

“Here try to eat something,” Steve told Philip gently. “the doctor says you need to gain more weight, if you eat more maybe you can build up your immune system.”

“I don’t feel too good, I don’t want to eat it.” he told him.

“Phil, you’re only going to get better if you do as the doctor says.”

“But every time I eat, I end up puking! I don’t like puking.”

“just try to keep it down- “

“don’t you think I want to! Its not my fault that I’m so sick that I puke.” He replied irritated.

Seeing his son so upset broke his heart. Steve blamed himself a lot for what was going on with Phillip. His daughter was born with the abilities he had gotten from the serum, so when him and peggy had their second child it didn’t even cross wither of their minds that the child would have an health issues. Steve felt like he should have known better or planned for the possibility. He hated that his child was in pain all the time and that his child was missing out on his childhood.

“I know, bud, I know. Its not your fault, it’s nobody`s fault…its just- “Steve sighed. “We all want you to get better. I used to be a lot like you when I was kid. I was always sick, and I missed out on a lot during my childhood. I didn’t get to be on a baseball team or play stick ball in the street. I could never have pets and I didn’t have many friends cause they all thought I was weird. I was skinny and weak…I know how you feel, trust me. it’s not fun and I know it isolates you…. but there’s nothing we can do, but work on you getting better. You can’t give up and you got to have hope that things will get better. I kept hope and things did, when I was older, I wasn’t as sick as much and I was able to live normally. I made it to the army and eventually got chosen for the serum. You got to try to just make the best of it for now. “

“Yeah but you had the serum that made you big and strong! That made you a hero and heathy! I can never be like you; I can’t ever be a hero.”

“You don’t need power to-“ Steve began.

“Amy doesn’t even want to be a hero.” Philip continued in his rant. “I do, I always wanted to be like you and mom. I want to have adventures and see things no one else has seen. Instead of stuck in this bed! Its not just getting sick. I can’t do anything the other kids can. I can’t run or play sports too long cause my asthma will act up and I won’t be able to breathe. I’m not strong or fast. the other kids make fun of me. They think I’m a freak.”

“You don’t need powers to be a hero, son. You can do a lot of good for this world just being a regular person. You could be a cop or a fireman, you just got to build up your immune system and strength the old fashion way with a good diet and exercise.”

Philip didn’t like that idea. He didn’t want to be a firemen or a cop, he wanted to be a spy like the ones in the movies. He wanted to go on adventures like the ones his parents told him stories about. He wanted a life of excitement and adventure.

Steve hugged his son and kissed his head.

“I`m sorry. I wish I could fix this for you. I wish you didn’t have to go through this, I really do. I would give up everything to have you not go through all this.”

“dad, then can’t you just let me go to school today?” He pleaded crying on his father. “maybe then I can fit in and I can learn to be strong like them.”

Steve`s heart was breaking with every word the child spoke. He wanted to give his son what he wanted, he wanted to say yes. Yet he knew if he did so it would be bad for Philip in the long run.

“The doctor says its best for you to stay home when you get sick or you could get a lot worse quickly.”

“but I want to be a hero like you and mommy.” Phil told him. “Heroes don’t sit at home all day and do nothing! They fight bad guys and do good deeds. All I get to do is sit here! heroes are strong so I have to get stronger. I can get stronger if I go outside and play sports.”

Steve caressed his son`s head.

“We can play sports when your not sick, okay? You can be a heros one day, but heros aren’t made over night. Heros are created over time. You have to take baby steps and build up your strength slowly that’s the only way that you can healthy. Then once your healthier you can become stronger like the other kids. But strength isn’t everything, Phillip. Brains, determination, and a good heart are important too. Those are important traits in a hero too. Philip if you want to be a hero someday you can, you just have to work at it.”

“do you really think I could be a hero one day?”

Steve nodded and smiled.

“You can do anything you put your mind too.”

“Mom always says that.” Philip spoke with a small smile.

Steve smiled back. “and what do I always say?”

“do as mommy says!”

Steve laughed and kissed his son`s cheek. “you know me well.”

“Dad, will you tell me a story about the Avengers?” Philip asked his father. The child sat up and looked at his dad with pleading eyes and smile. “I promise I will eat if you tell me a story.”

“ha-ha I fell for that last time, if you want a story eat first.”

Phillip pouted but took the bowl and began to eat.

“when is mommy coming home?” Phillip asked. “I miss her.”

“She`ll be home tonight, she called me yesterday she said she finished up her mission and she is on her way home.”

“it feels like it’s been a year since we saw her. “

“It’s only been a few months, but I know what you mean. I miss her too, but she has to work, and her job takes her far away.”

“Where did she go this time?” he asked. “do you think she`ll bring us back presents?”

“She was in Russia, investigating potential candidates for SHIELD.” Steve told her. “she’s been pretty busy; I don’t think she had time to look for presents.”

“Russians are always super cool in the spy movies! They have some of the coolest moves and the best weapons! I bet mom will kick their butts though if there evil. Mom is the best fighter in the whole world!”

Steve chuckled.

“well thanks for thinking of me, son.” Steve remarked in a teasing manner. “I see where your loyalty lies. I`m just the one who takes care of you all the time,” he shrugged goofy. “but I guess whatever.”

Phillip giggled, almost spilling his cereal as he did.

“I`m sorry, daddy!” he spoke between laughs. “but you’re not a fighter anymore, mommy still goes on adventures, defeats bad guys and goes on missions. You just talk to people in your art room and sell them your drawings.”

Steve laughed.

“I`ll have you know, I was a pretty cool hero in my day, I once fought 30 men an elevator and won, all by myself.”

“mom once took down 40 grown men with only a stapler and a tea pot!”

Steve realized he was not going to win this argument. 

Philip took his last scoop of his cereal. He showed his dad the bowl.

“all done, story time!”

Phillip then moved to one side of the bed as Steve sat next to him.

Steve kisses his sons head and Phillip cuddled up to his father. Philip rested his head on Steve’s chest. Steve stroked his child’s hair, in a soothing manner.

“This is the story of how the avengers first met. There was an idea to bring together extraordinary people to protect the people of our world. They brought together eight very different people with different skills and abilities- “

“And you were one of them of course!” Philip interrupted with a smile.

Steve nodded with a smile.

“So, this is the original team in this story? The one that had iron man, black widow, Thor, hulk and Hawkeye. Right?”

“Yes! But when we first met, we argued so much and our personalities all just clashed. we ended up arguing with each other more than trying to solve the problem at hand. The world was being attacked by creatures that none of knew anything about and the invasion was being run by an evil god called Loki. We honestly didn’t even believe in ourselves, but one person knew what we were capable of, he had faith in us. He wasn’t a superhuman or a genius or a god…he was just a man.”

“Was it nick fury? Or Hawkeye?” Phillip asked excitedly.

“No none of them.” Steve answered, shaking his head. “He died trying to save Thor. then with his dying breathe he told Loki that he knew the avengers would win, he told him we had the advantage. Then he used a weapon to blast Loki. He let us all see that we were fighting for something much bigger than our self’s. We were fighting for people like him and that we were a beacon of hope to those in trouble. His name was Phil Coulson.”

“Wow! Is that why I’m named Phillip? Am I named after him?”

Steve hugged his son. “Well your mothers’ father was named Phillip as well, she wanted to name you after him. He meant a lot to her. when we named you, I thought about Coulson? I hadn’t thought about him in a long time, but it occurred to me then that the Avengers wouldn’t have become what we did without him. We needed him to open our eyes. I want you to know something. You may not have powers. But you have something much more valuable. You have kindness and brains. Your gana make something out of yourself and your gana be great!”

“oh, so there is going to be a lesson with this story. No fair, I wanted a fun story.”

“it is. But I want you to know that there are a lot of hero’s without powers. like policemen and fire fighters. And your mom! Who is clearly your favorite hero now instead of me?”

“One time she saved Howard stark from being in prisoned.” He told his dad, with a devious smirk, trying to annoy him. “Another time she beat a bad guy with a hole puncher and another time- “

“Okay, enough excitement, you should get some rest.” Steve told his son. He ticked him into bed and kissed his forehead.

Steve walked toward the door.

“Tell me more about Coulson.”

“Sadly, I don’t know much more about him. He was an agent of for shield, the same organization your mom runs. He was very loyal to the organization.”

Philip frowned.

“Do you think he would be proud of you guys? What the avengers did.” Phillip asked.

Steve pauses for a moment and thought about the question. They had great triumphs as well as failures. They always did what they felt was right though and tried to save as many as they could.

“I think so.” Steve replied.

Phillip smiled.

Then Philip looked over at the clock.

“Dad, its 2:50 the Dodgers are playing in ten minutes!” He told his father with a worried tone. He got out of bed and ran downstairs to the TV.

Steve followed behind him and the two watched the game, the dodgers were losing that game, so Phillip fell asleep halfway through. Steve carried his son back to his bedroom and tucked him in. Steve then went back downstairs to finish the rest of the game then fell asleep on the couch after it ended.

It seemed like he had only been asleep a few minutes when Steve felt someone shake him away.

“dad…Dad…. dad…. dad…dad. “Phillip called out.

Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Steve asked.

“I threw up again…” his son admitted. “I`m sorry I tried to not to…but I couldn’t. my stomach hurt bad and…. I’m really sorry!”

Steve sighed.

“it’s alright.” He answered, as he patted his son`s head. “I`ll clean it up, you stay down here, okay?”

“okay.” Philip answered sadly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- “

“don’t worry about it, okay? just get some rest and relax.”

Steve went upstairs and Philip went to go lay on the couch. After only a few minutes the front door opened and his sister, Amy, entered the home. She had fair skin and medium length curly blonde hair. she had blue eyes and pink lips. She came in with two of her friends, Ellie and Karen. The three of them were 13, they had just started their last year of junior high. They were laughing and talking about the latest celebrities they thought were hot. As the group passed by Amy noticed her brother on the couch.

“I’ll meet you guys upstairs, okay.” she told them. Then made her way to her little brother. He was pale and he looked so sad. Amelia came over to him and sat on the arm rest of the couch.

“hey Phil, did you watch the Dodgers game? I can’t believe they lost again; the team hasn’t been as good ever since Jackie Robinson retired.”

“yeah.” He agreed. “Its not fair! He was my favorite player and he brought the team to the World Series! Now the team sucks! I might just be a fan of the Yankees instead.”

Amy gasped and stared at her brother as if he were crazy.

“Don’t you dare say that in this house! They are the enemy and you know that!”

Phil rolled his eyes.

“but there actually good, and- “

“No! The Dodgers are our team! You don’t just punk out on your team cause there having a rough patch! If Dad heard, you he would flip out.” Amy teased.

Philip laughed.

“how was school?” Philip asked.

“It was boring, I had a test in math today and a project in history.” She answered, she took the remote in her hand. “guess what? There playing the James Bond movie, Thunderball at the cinema down in midtown this week. I was thinking me, and you could go.”

“Mom says I shouldn’t go out where there is a lot of people because I could sick. If someone coughs or something it could make me-“

“You can’t just be trapped in the house all the time. You got to live a little too. Mom and dad are so paranoid they barley let you live unless it’s for school.”

Philip could see the excitement and seriousness in his sister`s eyes. It made him happy but also scared him. The warnings his parents had told him started buzzing in his head.

“When I do go to school, I end up getting sick from someone in my class.” Philip spoke. “If we go to the movies there is a lot of people so I will get sick. Then mommy and daddy will get mad at you and me.”

“Don’t worry I will take the blame if we get caught. You’re gana get sick anyways, you might as well have fun before. I think mom and dad are looking at this whole thing the wrong way. You need to build up some strength and tolerance to the infections and colds. Then you will be able to fight it off more easily. That’s how regular kids do it, why wouldn’t work for you?”

“Amy your not a doctor, the doctor said I should stay inside.”

“yeah but I been reading a lot of books and it makes sense. Come on, Phil, do you really like staying in the house all day? Just reading and doing homework? You’re not going to be kid forever and your letting it pass you by! Come on take a risk for once in your life and have some fun! It’s just a movie. If you get sick then we will come back here, but I think you can handle more than they think.”

Philip smiled. Amy was the only one who didn’t pity him. He didn’t look at him with guilt or like he was helpless. He knew his parents loved him, but they did make it hard for him to have much of a social life or fun. He didn’t have friends, most kids thought he was a freak. Here was a chance for him to have fun.

“Okay I’m in!” he grinned.

“Great but don’t tell mom and dad.” Amy answered. She hugged her brother and then smiled at her. she began to walk to the stairs and as she hit the first step, she turned to him. “I`m gana make sure we have the best day.”

As Amy went upstairs, Philip heard the key lock from the door turn and the door open. In came his mother. Philip got off the couch as he saw her and ran to hug her.

“Mommy your home!” Phillip yelled grabbing onto his mother`s waist. “I missed you so much!”

Peggy smiled and picked up her son. she kissed his cheek and held him close to her.

“I missed you too, my angel.” She spoke.

“How was the trip?” He asked. “Tell me everything! Did you fight any bad guys? How many were there? What gadgets did you use? Can I see them?”

“I sure have some stories to tell you, you won’t believe what happened.” Peggy remarked with a smile.

Peggy stroked his head. As her hand went over his head, she put her hand on her forehead.

“Do you feel okay today?” she asked. “you feel warm, let me take your temperature and I’ll make you some soup.”

Peggy put him down and ran into the kitchen.

Philip sighed he was so tired of his parent’s daunting over him, everyone treating him like he was some fragile baby. He hated that he was so weak, he felt his parents always looked at him with pity and sadness. He wondered if they had wished he was someone else, if they wish he hadn’t been born. He caused his family so much extra work and he wished he could just be an easy kid like his sister. He wished he could be the kid that had friends, who excelled in school, who had powers and skills that other envied.


End file.
